The present invention relates to ceiling fixtures, and relates more particularly to ceiling fixture mounting structures.
FIG. 6 shows a ceiling fixture mounting structure according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of an elongated mounting frame 4 fixedly secured to the ceiling 38 corresponding to the wire hole 381 on the ceiling 38 by steel nails 41 and 42, and a ceiling fixture body 5 fastened to the mounting frame 4 by screws 43 and 44 and nuts 431 and 441 and caps 432 and 442. Before the ceiling fixture body 5 is fixedly secured to the mounting frame 4, the electric wires must be respectively connected to the electric wires in the wire hole 381. Because the ceiling fixture body 5 is heavy, it is difficult to install the ceiling fixture by one person, and the operator is difficult to hold the ceiling fixture in place during its installation. If the ceiling fixture body 5 is not firmly held in hand during the installation process, it may fall from the hand.